To warm your heart
by ItsJina
Summary: Author's Note: I sometimes write ficlets & I'd like to share & compile them into one place instead of making multiple stories for them. Most of the ficlets are fluff, because that's the kind of stuff I like to read & write about. Each 'chapter' will consist of one ficlet. They are stand alone unless stated otherwise. If it's AU or canon, fluff or headcanon, I'll inform w/ a note.
1. Hold my hand & stay

Note: A dean/cas ficlet I wrote before we saw 8.07, which pretty much changed everything, haha, but I already wrote this out and so I wanted to finish it, and now here it is, lol.  
Takes place in purgatory and is my headcanon of what could've happened~ :)

.

* * *

It was a rare gift-given night, where they were hiding in a well-covered cave and could rest for at least 4-6 hours before the monsters can pinpoint their location. They had set up a very small fire, just enough to warm them up. They sat in a triangle, Dean leaning against the wall with the view of the cave entrance.

Cas sat not far from him, dirt-ridden from head to toe, expressionless as the light from the small fire seemed to darken his face and highlight the bags under his eyes. Dean almost wondered how long it's been since Cas had sleep—but that's foolish since angels don't sleep—so he wondered how long it's been since Cas had rested.

Benny made it quite obvious that he didn't want to be disturbed when he had plopped sideways onto the ground with his back to Dean and Cas, and propped his elbow as pillow. He didn't say a word. If anything was normal, Dean would've guessed he was sleeping, but vampires don't sleep either.

At quiet times like these, Dean can _almost_ imagine that purgatory was just a woods place back home with normal wolves and bears roaming around instead of gorilla wolves and Leviathans. He can _almost_ pretend that he was camping out with two normal human beings. But one's a broken angel and the other's a bloodsucker. And there were the hungry growls and abnormal howls. It took a lot of effort to pretend that they weren't in monster-land, especially with the feeling of two-inch deep of sweat and dried blood clinging on his face and body, like he hasn't bathed for weeks.

Dean was lost in his worried thoughts, when he saw Cas shuffling around, about to stand up. "Cas?"

Cas looked at him blankly and mumbled quietly, "I'll gather more woods for the fire."

It was the dim light, it was Cas's tired eyes and sad look, it was a memory that seeped something into Dean that caused Dean to have a sudden tight feeling in his guts, making him feel extremely anxious.

Cas looked at him for a second longer before taking in his hesitation as consent and he started to stand up when Dean scrambled on his knees hurriedly and grabbed Cas's arm. He pulled the arm arm down to his level, making Cas sit down clumsily.

"No," Dean said quietly, somewhat out of breath. His hand was still around Cas's arm, and he loosened his grip, fingertips ghostly tracing the arm down to the wrist. He held there and pulled it closer to him. Dean focused on trying to figure out how the fire flickered and disappeared into thin air instead of focusing on Cas's super intense look and the hammering in his chest.

"Dean, the fire will die out soon—"

"We can sleep closer together and share body heat, all right?" Dean interrupted, his tone gruff and tight. "You're not going out there alone, Cas."

There was a long moment of silence and Dean's not sure what Cas was thinking of until he heard the gravelly voice said softly, "I'm an angel, Dean. I'll be fine."

The apprehensive feeling didn't go away, and Dean didn't let go. Cas didn't understand the true reason, and that was okay. Dean sunk his head into his folded knees, pulling the hand closer to his body. Castiel didn't complain or pull away. "C'mon Cas. You're like a beacon of light. You'll just be flashing yourself to the monsters. Forget it. It's not necessary."

Dean was lying through his teeth. The nights could get incredibly cold. But Cas didn't point him out on it.

"All right," Cas said finally. "I understand." Cas settled more comfortable on the ground and leaned against the wall again, closer to Dean this time since Dean was still holding on to it like a lifeline.

After a moment, Dean glanced to Cas, whose eyes were closed and his breaths were even. Dean sighed quietly in relief, the anxiety finally drifting out of him as he relaxed.

Dean looked at their hands for a long moment and knew that he wouldn't let go anytime soon. Cas probably thought Dean objected because it was dangerous for him to go alone. But that wasn't it—not all of it.

_"To keep them away from you."_

When Cas stood up, that memory screamed in Dean's head, screaming '_RED ALERT, RED ALERT!_' Because deep down, there was small but present fear that Cas would do what he wanted originally: keep Dean safe. He was afraid that Cas would take the opportunity to leave silently before Dean could figure it out.

Dean couldn't risk that. He just couldn't. He spent weeks looking for Cas, and he wasn't about to let the angel go now, not when it took him everything to get here.

Dean looked down at their hands again, and he tightened it just a bit, breathing sharply. He looked up to Cas, who didn't seemed to have noticed. He didn't react to it at all.

Dean leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes finally—and felt a squeeze on his hand, then a thumb rubbing it reassuringly. Dean couldn't help but smile a little.


	2. Secret Santa: destiel ficlet 1

Note: During a couple weeks before Christmas, I did secret santa with a group, and I wrote three ficlets for my person. :) Just wanted to share it now, since Christmas is over, so here's the first one. contains fluff, cheesiness & it's AU.

.

* * *

Cas practically grew up together with Dean. Their parents were best friends since high school and they lived next door to each other for as long as he can remember. He played with Dean together at school, hung out at Dean"s house almost all the time, or Dean came over to his house almost all of the time. During special occasions and some holidays, his family would be over at the Winchesters', or the other way around. He didn't mind because Dean was a lot of fun. Dean loved to play hero, and calling Cas 'the angel on my shoulder', they'd run around the house, saving imaginary people from imaginary disasters.

One day when they were 10 years old, while they both were lying on their backs looking up at the blue sky, laughing so much that they were out of breath, Cas looked over to Dean and suddenly asked, "I dare you to kiss me."

Dean eyed him curiously, but he was smiling. "Why?"

Cas shrugged. He's seen his parents kiss many times. He's seen his brothers kiss girls, or in Gabriel's case—kiss a boy. Gabriel had asked him to keep it quiet and Cas complied. But it made Cas curious. What was kissing like? Why did people do it so much? Cas wanted to know, but he didn't want to ask the girls at school. They seemed to believe he had cooties and also teased him a lot. And he didn't want to kiss other boys. The only boy he was comfortable enough with was Dean. And since Dean looked so happy right then, perhaps he would be willing to do it. "I want to know what it's like."

Dean turned to his side and looked incredulous, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. But he was still smiling. Without a warning, he leaned his head over and placed his lips on Cas's lips for a few seconds before pulling back. He was grinning. "I think that's how my mom does it to my dad."

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was grinning also. "Thanks," he said, looking at a moose-looking cloud. 'So that's what it feels like,' Cas thought, rubbing his lips together. 'Strange, but nice.'

Dean leaned back down and they spent a long moment in comfortable silence before Dean said nonchalantly, "You know this means we have to get married now, right?"

This time, Cas looked at him curiously, before laughing. "Yeah okay, whatever, Dean." Cas looked back at the sky, not noticing Dean's adored gaze at him.

—

Four years past and Cas placed the memory in the back of his mind as one of his most cherished childhood memories. When Cas and Dean had gotten to middle school, they had different classes and made new friends. They didn't hang out as often anymore and Dean didn't come over as much. Cas missed him, but didn't blame him, since he himself was busy with his own things. But though they didn't hang out as much, sometimes, when they caught each other's eyes in the cafeteria, or in a passing hallway, Dean would wink and grin, and Cas would immediately feel reassured that they hadn't grown apart. Cas usually stuck his tongue out to Dean in reply. Dean would laugh before waving goodbye, going to his next class or leaving with his friends to play basketball. The little things made Cas sure that he was still just as important to Dean as he used to be.

One day, during a class break, instead of going to the library to find new books, Cas decided to watch Dean play basketball with his friends. Cas was content to watch Dean, who always shined in everything that he did. He put 100 percent effort to everything, and he seemed to glow with his bright personality. A lot of people liked Dean. It was hard not to.

Barely a minute into the game, Dean noticed him and grinned widely, waving, "Hey Cas!" while dribbling the ball.

"Showoff!" Cas teased, chuckling, as Dean only winked at him and continued his way down the court, passing his friends easily, and making a shot.

"How was that?" Dean called over.

Cas raised a thumb up. "Perfect, Dean."

Dean had the widest, silliest grin on his face and it was the most infectious thing ever because Cas was grinning also.

Cas watched the game for a few minutes before remembering that he had promised to meet a classmate to discuss their project. He got up, and when he caught Dean's attention, he waved goodbye.

Dean looked alarmed and said, "Wait, Cas!" He passed the ball to one of his teammates and then ran out of the court, over the protests of his teammates, to Cas. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, sorry Dean, I can't stay," Cas started, but he could see that Dean was visibly disappointed. "I had promised a classmate that we could work on our class project during this time. I'm already late—"

"Just kiss him already!" One of Dean's friends called out teasingly. "C'mon Dean we know you want to!"

Dean groaned into his palm, looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Shut up, Victor!"

"I dare you to kiss him!" His friend replied back, laughing harder.

Cas felt uncomfortable, not wanting to be the butt of a joke. "Dean, I'll catch you later—"

"Wait, Cas," Dean said softly, his green eyes grounding Cas to the spot.

Cas paused and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

Dean closed the space between them and, because he was taller by a good few inches, ducked and tilted his head slightly to kiss Cas firmly. Naturally, Cas closed his eyes and just felt Dean's lips on his. 'Strange, but still nice,' he thought. 'Really nice.'

When Dean pulled away, Cas looked at him blankly, unsure what to say or do next. Dean was looking at him with a fond smile and a few seconds passed before he whispered, "You know this means that you're my boyfriend now, right?"

Cas was reminded of their childhood memory and he laughed. "Yeah okay, whatever Dean."

Dean shrugged, his bright eyes never leaving Cas's as he reached for Cas's hand and intertwine their fingers. "I mean it."

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and he held on to Dean's hand.


	3. Secret Santa: destiel ficlet 2

This seems like a mixed between drabble and ficlet. ^^ Anyways, this is the second ficlet I wrote for my person during the secret santa I did with my group. :)  
Contains domestic AU and fluff~

.

* * *

.

Mary is alive and Dean is his mom's boy.

Since young, all that Dean does, everything that he accomplishes, all the details are told to his mom first. He loves her most and believes she's the greatest mom in the whole universe.

As he grows older, he doesn't grow distant from his mom like most boys his age. He continues to tell her everything, of his dreams, his goals, his fears, and he tells her about Castiel—'Cas' as Dean calls him without his consent—and Dean tells her how stiff and expressionless Cas is and he thinks Cas as a prude.

Mary listens thoughtfully, with a soft smile, as Dean complains and comments about every little thing of Cas and Mary wonders who this Cas boy is, who occupy so much of Dean's thoughts and words. Mary knows the little signs and she sees it in Dean—in his bright green eyes, in his restless movements, his animated hands, and she hears it in his ever-changing tones when speaking about Cas. She wonders in amusement when Dean will understand. But she doesn't push it and watches her boy figure it out himself.

Every day, it's something new. 'Cas said this' and 'Cas did this' and Mary grows more amused at her son's exaggerated details and more sympathetic for Cas, who is at the receiving end of her son's poorly shown but affectionate actions and words. Mary wait for inevitable words from Dean, but it doesn't come quite yet, as Dean flusters and fumbles through their talks about Cas, and how, despite their strange friendship, Cas continues to frustrate him endlessly. Even though from what Mary can tell, the things that Cas had done isn't enough to warrant Dean's criticalness.

Mary gives neutral advices as much as possible because she wants her son to figure out his own true feelings, and despite Dean's complaints, he always has this _alive_ look when talking about anything of Cas. Also, Dean, no matter how, eventually ends up talking about Cas like he's the endgame of their conversations. Mary feels slightly alarmed at Dean's obliviousness sometimes, but it's also endearing, and so she doesn't say a word about it. Mary grows fond of this Cas person, someone who she's never met but have heard so much about, and waits for Dean.

One night, Mary argues with John about something and Dean sees it all. John and Mary make up with soft words, hugs and light kisses. Later on, Dean approaches her and asked hesitantly, looking baffled: "Why did you two argue over that? And you both were so hurt and angry at each other, but, but then, you guys made up just as quick. How?"

Mary explains that because she cares so much about John that she can get so frustrated with him. They love each other so much that a misunderstanding could make them feel deeply sad or hurt. But they make up just as quickly because they couldn't bear to let the other hurt too long.

Dean listens, speechless for once, and by the end of Mary's explanation, a look of wonder is on his face.

Mary doesn't understand why at first.

She understands a few weeks later, when Dean says the words she has been waiting for: "Mom, I like for you to meet someone very important to me. I—I've been so blind and I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, but I finally understand, and I want you to meet him. _I want you to meet Cas_."


	4. SEcret Santa: destiel ficlet 3

The third ficlet I did for my person during secret santa :)  
Contains: canonverse, jealous!dean

.

* * *

.

Dean wouldn't say he's _worried_ about Cas. Just because he's been glancing every 10 seconds to Cas doesn't warrant it as _worry_. He was just _checking_ to make sure things were going in order. Cas was supposed to be interviewing the possible suspect, but it was looking more like he was going to receive a lap dance instead. And sure, Dean was not giving the pretty goldilocks in front of him any attention, but he needed to keep an eye on Cas. Luckily, Dean turned on enough charm to not offend the pretty girl with his inattentiveness. Dean was smiling and nodding at the right times, while peeking at Cas. Dean clenched his jaws automatically every time he spied the girl getting way too touchy with Cas. It was seriously annoying him and the urge to storm over there and make some show of dominance and declare Cas as '_mine_' was so strong that it unsettled him enough into doing nothing instead.

Cas hasn't shown any distress signals and that really bugged Dean like crazy. The last time Dean took Cas to a 'den of iniquity,' he was terrified. Dean had found it amusing then and had ignored it, but now, he would welcome it any time.

Cas was sitting on a couch, his back to Dean, so he couldn't see Cas's expression even if he wanted to. But Cas wasn't making any flapping and awkward movements like he'd imagined Cas would do if someone was coming on to him. His overall composure was really just fine and Dean's getting incredibly annoyed about that.

Dean immediately tensed when another person, a pretty face guy, joined the girl side by side and looked at Cas lecherously. They both were, staring down at Cas like animals in heat. Dean held himself down, glued himself to the seat and continued to half-listening to the boring girl, who didn't have the information he needed and was now trying to pick him up.

Suddenly, the guy, eyes still leering and full of lust, dipped down in front of Cas suggestively.

That triggered an irrational judgment in Dean's mind and he jumped off his seat, murmured some half-ass excuse but doesn't even finish his words as he practically ran over to Cas.

"Agent Moscone!" Dean called Cas's pseudo name as he arrived, and Cas turned to look at him questioningly. Dean took a sharp inhale as he caught the leering guy in a compromising position. He was bent over and his head was level near Cas's crotch. He looked up to Dean with a smirk.

Dean twitched, probably real obvious. As calmly as he could without thwarting anyone, "Agent, it's time to head back to headquarters."

Cas looked at him with a head tilt, eyes squinting at Dean like he was trying to figure out what Dean meant. After a pregnant pause, Cas went along and said, "You're right." Cas stood up, forcing the other guy to move away and stand up properly next to the girl, who was eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"If you remember anything or know anything," Dean said to the girl, handing the girl a card, but his eyes were all on Cas, "feel free to contact us."

He signaled Cas to leave first with a sharp movement of his head, and when Cas wasn't looking, he downright glared at the guy and the girl, before following Cas out, leaving the two looking slightly offended and dumbfounded.

When they reached the impala, Dean blocked the passenger door, his arms crossed. "What the hell Cas?"

Cas, once again, gave him a strange look. "What, Dean?"

"In there!" Dean said exasperatedly, hand pointing to the place. "You let that girl laid her hands all over you, and that guy," Dean made a face and just the thought about what it had looked like made him angry, "Christ, were you about to let him blow you or something?"

Cas frowned. "Dean, I knew of their intentions, but it did not bother me."

Dean moved into Cas's personal space, green eyes on blue eyes, his breaths coming out hard, "Well it bothered me."

Cas didn't take a step back and they both were literally inches away from faces touching. The fact that Cas didn't seem to understand why he was mad only made Dean angrier. Dean looked to Cas's lips and, without another thought, claimed those lips with his own.

At that, Cas did take a step back in surprise, but Dean grabbed his shoulders to steady him and continued to ravish Cas's lips. Cas seemed frozen at first, but then he started responding. Dean really should be thinking about what he was doing and about where he was doing it currently, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had Cas right where he wanted, those warm and soft lips on his, and all his anger was dissipating as Cas was kissing just as eagerly. And with a bit more coaxing, Dean got him to open his mouth and tongues were involved and Dean was breathless.

Dean had to pull away for a breather, his breaths ragged and shaky, and his eyes were on Cas. Cas was staring right back, his eyes huge and his lips still wet and puffy.

Dean, without all the anger now, softened and kissed Cas gently, lips touching softly then pulling away a bit just to kiss somewhere else, before coming back to the lips. Cas tried follow Dean's lips, his breaths hot on Dean's face.

"I think we should go somewhere more private, Dean," Cas whispered and Dean nodded eagerly.

With a touch, Cas teleported them into their motel room. Sam wasn't back from his investigation, it seemed, so they had plenty of time to continue right where they left off.


	5. Secret Santa 2: destiel ficlet

This was a ficlet I promised a friend of mine during secret santa ^^  
Contains: less fluffy and more angst, I suppose? Canonverse. Headcanon.  
Since it was said that Cas would be gone for 5-6 episodes after 8.10, (and it was said that one of the later episodes has the boys having a real raw talk), I had a headcanon about what happened, and thus, this was written.

.

* * *

.

A dark storm came and thunder crashed loudly in perfect timing with Dean's loud slam of the motel door. Sam turned around in annoyance and considered saying something, but the look on Dean's face made him close his mouth. He looked Dean up and down and was worried. Anger rolled off of Dean like the storm that caught them in the middle of their search. They were both soaking wet and couldn't possibly continue any further with the hazardous weather.

Automatically, like reassuring a lost child, "It's okay, Dean. We'll find him, we almost did this time—"

Dean exploded, "_Almost_, Sam. Almost is not enough. Every single 'almost' is that much closer to finding him too late!" His eyes were ablaze and his face distorted into rage. And something else. But Dean turned away before Sam could figure it out.

Sam knew he couldn't put it off any longer. With a quiet sigh and hands on his waist, "Dean, out with it."

Dean didn't turn around.

"Something else is eating you up so much that you've been acting more reckless than usual," Sam said calmly. "Like today—running into that warehouse without checking if there were any dangers." He paused and then continued gently, "I'm worried too, Dean. I'm worried about Cas too. But getting ourselves killed in the process doesn't do any good."

Sam paused again, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean didn't. Sam sighed in disappointment. He knew they weren't on the best of terms, but still. They were brothers.

"You don't understand, Sammy," a raw, broken voice croaked from Dean, barely recognizable. Then, he moved slowly, his back still to Sam, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He was shaking. "It's purgatory all over again. Déjà vu."

Sam looked at him for a long moment and sat at the foot of the bed. "You never told me in detail about what happened during your time there," Sam said carefully. "What do you mean?"

Dean's stiffened back shrunk even smaller. The room felt incredibly charged, like one wrong move could be the spark that ignites flames.

So quietly that Sam almost missed it, Dean said, "Back there…back in purgatory, I wasn't with Cas for the whole time."

"What?" Sam said, confused. He had assumed they arrived in purgatory together and had stuck together, fighting together to find their way back.

Sam heard a ragged inhale from Dean, who then continued unsteadily, "When we got there, Cas and I were only together for a few moments. I turned my head, turned back to him…he disappeared." Another inhale, and this time, his whole body trembled. "For what seemed like _weeks, months_…I looked for him _everywhere_.

I chased every shadow, every clue, followed any monster's words if it seemed like it had a sliver of truth about Cas's location." Dean paused, took a deep breath. "I prayed to him. Every night. He never came or answered, and I thought—" He stopped abruptly with a sharp inhale and forced exhale, before going on. "But I kept looking. I kept praying. Because maybe he just didn't hear me. Maybe he's just busy fighting monsters. He's just preoccupied, so he can't find me at the moment. So I continued. It took months. It was bloody. But I kept looking."

The rain picked up pace and fell harder, the sound echoing loud in the room.

"When I found him in one piece, I was incredibly relieved, thrilled—I was just _so glad_ to see him again. Then I was incredible pissed for a moment, because he said he ran away when we arrived in purgatory, and I thought he left me to fight by myself and—" He stopped, sighed wearily, but his voice softened, "But that wasn't it. He ran away to keep the monsters away from me. He was leading them away from me so that I could be safe."

Dean was silent for a long moment and Sam waited patiently. They were probably going to get sick if they didn't change out of their wet clothes soon, but Sam didn't want to interrupt. Not now, when Dean was finally talking to him.

Dean's head lowered and his arm rose to his face. Sam guessed that he was wiping away tears.

"Now, Cas is gone _again_," Dean's voice was hard now. "And I don't know if he's still alive. If he's all right. I don't know what those flying ass monkeys have done to him, and I don't know where he is. _I don't know_."

"And that scares you," Sam said quietly, watching Dean carefully, "More than you know."

Dean tensed, like he might deny it, but doesn't. Instead, he nodded just the tiniest bit. "We've been through a lot of messed up things, Sam, and we've lost a lot of people over the years. And Cas—we always lose him, get him back, lose him, get him back. You'd think I'd be used to it, you'd think I wouldn't think about it so much, but it's Cas, and I, I just…Cas, he's…"

"Special?" Sam suggested.

Dean paused, and then shrugged, "That's a way to put it."

Sam smiled softly because he realized it now. He understood. Sam stood up. "We'll find him, Dean. For sure."

Dean half-turned his head to Sam, listening.

"I promise you, Dean: we'll find him." Sam said. He walked toward his bed where his luggage lay underneath. "For now, we need to take showers and rest so that we can continue our search first thing tomorrow morning. We _will_ find him." He crouched down to open his luggage and he looked up. Dean was looking at him with a guarded yet hopeful expression. Dean's eyes were slightly red. "Dean, we'll find him. Even in purgatory, you found him. I don't think there are any more places where he can be where you wouldn't be able to find him. We _will_ find him."

Dean looked at him with a slightly disbelieving expression, but Sam held Dean's gaze and nodded. A few seconds later, Dean also nodded, and his eyes looked away.

Just before Sam entered into the bathroom,

"Thanks Sam."

—

They did it.

They found Cas.

It wasn't easy, dodging traps, fighting and outsmarting angels, but they finally got to Cas before the other angels could. They blew away the angel guards with sigils and now, it was just the three of them in some cabin deep in a forest. The moon was full, illuminating their scenery and it was quiet except for the owl hoots and cricket chirps.

Dean watched Cas carefully, as they filed out of the cabin into the clearing that surrounded the cabin. They paused for a moment, looking around cautiously before it was deemed okay.

As soon as Sam gave Dean the okay, Dean returned his gaze back to Cas, looking at him up and down. He looked tired.

An impulse rose and Dean reacted on it. He moved forward, his arm swinging up to grab Cas by the neck.

"Dean—!" Sam said in panic.

Dean pulled Cas's head forward and clashed their foreheads together. He cursed in pain, but none of it was directed for Cas. He closed his eyes to force the pain back, breathing heavily. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with blue ones, looking at him with confusion. Their hot breaths intermingled and Dean could feel their warm air touching his chin and neck. Dean didn't say anything and closed his eyes again, his fingers digging a little tighter into Cas's skin. Dean's other hand came up and grabbed Cas's shoulder tightly. Their bodies were inches away from touching but Dean didn't move any closer. He stood there with his eyes shut tight, slightly trembling, as he allowed himself to just _feel_ the warmth emitting from Cas's body, to _feel_ Cas's smooth forehead on his own, to _feel_ the solid arm underneath his grip, to _hear_ the sound of Cas's quiet breaths—yet he can't quite believe that it's really Cas.

"Dean?"

Dean choked at the sound of Cas's gravelly voice and he was then staggering forward, legs feeling weak. Cas caught him into an embrace, arms quickly across Dean's back to support him up.

"Dean?" Cas questioned again, worry in his tone.

Dean wrapped one arm around Cas's back, pulling him as close as possible, crushing their bodies together, and the other hand held the back of his head. Dean buried his head into Cas's neck and whispered in a torn voice, "_Cas_."

Cas didn't say a word as he slowly tightened his embrace while Dean continued to cling onto him like a lifeline.

After a moment, "We need to go," Sam spoke softly. "In case the angels come back."

Dean blinked and nodded couple times and took a deep breath as he reluctantly pulled away, hands still clutching onto Cas.

"Dean," Cas said softly, a gentle look on his face. One hand reached and grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it off his shoulder, but he held on and squeezed it to reassure Dean.

Dean squeezed back and attempted a smile, but it was wobbly. Cas looked at him encouragingly, eyebrows raised with a half-smile. Something in Dean lifted and his lips steadied. They followed Sam back to the Impala without once letting go of their hands.


	6. lost and found

**Summary**: Dean can't find something important and Cas tries to help him.

Note: canon verse; fluff c:

.

* * *

.

"Shit, where is it, where is it!?"

Dean searched through his bag of clothes, snatching shirts and jeans out and shaking them. None of what he was looking for fell out and he groaned. He cussed angrily, frustration growing by the second. His hands rose to his head as he scanned the cheap motel room, eyes roaming everywhere frantically for possible hiding places. "God damn it, where the hell did I put it?"

He pulled the blanket of his bed and puffed it a couple times while his eyes searched if anything has fallen onto the bed. Seeing nothing, his hands went under the pillow to feel for it, but there was nothing there also. He looked around and spotted the table desk next to his bed. He squatted down to eye-level with the desk and pulled out the drawers to look inside. When he saw nothing, he shoved the drawers back with a hard slam. He stood up, breathing heavily.

He shuffled quickly to Sam's well-made bed and pulled off the blanket, in vain he knew, but he needed to do _something_. He was going to tear the room apart if that's what it took.

"God damn witch," Dean muttered while flipping Sam's pillow up to look under it. Earlier that day, they had closed in on a powerful witch. Dean got caught in one of her spells, where it started to eat away his memories from present and worked its way backward. Luckily, Sam and Cas were able to stop her before the spell worked too long. Dean only lost little details of what he did that day.

But little details were what Dean needed, and now, he couldn't recall where he put it.

"Stupid spells and freaking witches." Dean turned to the bathroom and stormed inside, eyes looking at every inch of the sink. Finding nothing, he squatted down to open the cabinets and look around. Nothing also. He exhaled sharply and clenched his fists.

His eyes dropped down to the toilet and a scary thought ran through his mind. "…No." He couldn't have dropped it by accident and flushed it away, could he?

"No, no way I'd do something that clumsy," Dean reassured himself as he approached the toilet, looking at it warily. Details, details—all the little supposedly insignificant details were gone and he couldn't even recall going to the bathroom that morning.

He stepped away from it and then walked out of the bathroom into the middle of the room, one hand on his waist while the other massaged his head, his expression of complete cluelessness. "Where did it go?"

"Dean?"

Dean turned around in surprise, "Cas! What are you doing here?" He looked Cas up and down in panic. Cas was clean shaven, his clothes in perfect condition with no traces of the earlier hunt.

"What are you looking for, Dean?" Cas asked gently, his eyes searching Dean's. "I can help."

"No!"

"Dean," Cas said in slight surprise and confusion.

"No, I don't need your help."

Cas only grew more confused. "But you're obviously having a hard time finding whatever it is that you are looking for."

"Well, I still don't need your help," Dean said absentmindedly, as he continued his search. He pointedly ignored Cas and got down on his knees to search under the beds.

"Dean, I don't understand the reason for your stubbornness," Cas said, sounding just the slightest frustrated. "Let me help you."

"I'm looking for something important so stop bothering me all right?" Dean said, getting off his knees and brushing his pants. To himself, "Shit, maybe I left it in the car." He started walking toward the door, but Cas grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean, let me help you—"

"I said no, Cas." Dean shrugged off his hand, but it came back and gripped him again.

"Dean, but why—"

_"You're not allowed to see it!" _He shouted angrily, but the moment it slipped past his mouth, he realized how bad it sounded. The grip on his shoulder disappeared. Dean turned around fast and he felt like was punched in the guts as he saw Cas's hurt look.

"I understand," Cas said stiffly with eyes down. "I will leave you alone."

"Cas, wait," Dean said quickly and he grabbed Cas's shoulder to keep him from disappearing. "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't." Cas's expression didn't change and still held the sad puppy eyes and slightly frowning lips. With a defeated sigh, he decided that it was useless to prolong the wait, especially since he couldn't find it anyways. Reluctantly, he said, "I didn't want you to see it just yet."

Cas squint his eyes and inquired, "What is it?"

Dean locked eyes with Cas for a few seconds before quietly saying, "A ring." Before Cas could say anything, he explained himself, "You remember me telling you about our last job when you weren't here? The lady who owned the ring store?"

Cas nodded. "She allowed you and Sam to pick out any ring from her shop as a show of her gratitude."

Slowly, Dean said quietly, "Yeah, well, I didn't know what to do much with a non-talisman ring and I was going to refuse…but I saw Sam picked out a ring. He said it was for Amelia." Dean paused and he could feel his face growing hot. "And I thought of you." He glanced at Cas. Cas looked surprised. "I picked out a ring…for you."

Cas was rendered speechless. Dean was getting a little worried. "Cas?"

Cas blinked and cleared his throat. His lips were starting to curl up. His hand moved into his pocket and he pulled out something with his palm closed. "Is this what you were looking for?" He asked, opening his hand, revealing a simple shiny silver ring.

Dean's mouth dropped open as he slowly picked up the ring from Cas. "What? How did you have this already?"

Cas was looking at him with that _adored_ look on his face. His eyes were shining, his face glowing. "You dropped it in my pocket this morning and told me not to look at it. You said that you would explain to me later."

"Really?" Dean said incredulous, but he laughed at his good luck. He brought the ring closer to look, and then his eyes caught Cas's eyes and stayed there. Dean smiled. Cas was still smiling, if not a bit shyer now. Dean took a step closer to Cas and grabbed Cas's left hand. "Well, I'm glad you already had it. I wanted you to have it." Dean paused and had a thought. "Do you like it? Do you mind?"

"I don't mind, Dean," Cas said, his expression incredibly soft and relaxed.

Dean was happy when Cas was like this. "Good, because I wanted to do this…" He held Cas's left hand by their fingers and he singled out the ring finger. Looking at Cas with a smile, he slipped the ringer on, fitting perfectly. "There."

"Dean," Cas said, breathlessly. "You do understand the implications—"

"Shh, I know, Cas," Dean said, closing in the gap between them. Dean brought up Cas's hand and kissed them lightly. With a completely confident and reassuring smile, "I know. And that's why I wanted you to have it."


	7. Fluff drabble

**Summary:** They get ready to go on a hunt, by something stops Cas from walking.

Note: fluff drabble; canon verse

.

* * *

.

"All right, let's go," Dean smacks the table, adjourning their quick last meeting before heading out on their hunt.

Sam takes the lead and heads out of the bar first, the door ringing loudly as it clangs on the bell hanging from the corner top.

Dean follows, with Cas behind him. He pushes the door hard for him and Cas both, and barely walks two steps in the cold night air when he glances over to Cas and frowns. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas is frowning and staring at the ground like it has personally offended him. Then, Cas wiggles his right foot a little and Dean notices the problem. "Cas, tie your shoelaces."

Cas huffs. Dean did not mishear: Cas actually _huffed_ in annoyance. "Well geez Cas, I just didn't want you tripping over your feet during the hunt—"

"It's not you, Dean," Cas interrupts, still looking at his shoe with great dislike. "This shoe is defective," he declares seriously. "This is the 100thtime that it had come undone and I'm beginning to lose patience."

Cas has the grumpiest face that Dean's ever seen him had. It elicits an uncontrollable laughter in Dean. It was too hilarious. The irony—an angel of the lord irritated by mere shoelaces.

"Dean," Cas says in warning, but a part of him also looks helpless.

Gasping for breath, Dean says shakily with hands out, "All right, all right." He grins silly at Cas, who downright glared at him. Dean laughs again before biting his lips to stop. He glances at Cas in amusement before sinking down onto one knee and says, "C'mon. Give me your foot."

Cas's eyes widen. "Dean, that's not necessary."

Dean gave him a look that had no room for arguing.

"Your pants will get dirty."

"They're just pants, Cas. Washable. C'mon, give it here."

Reluctantly, Cas raises his foot and Dean grabs it and puts it on his knee. He starts untying it to redo it completely. The silly smile was still on his face as he pulls and tugs. The smile grows fond as he feels Cas trying to put as little pressure as possible on his knee. Dean chuckles and grabs his foot, grounding it on his knee securely. "It's fine, Cas. You can relax."

He didn't and Dean glances at him before saying lightly, "I can't believe you had put up with it 99 times already. I would've lost it at the 5th time." Then, more softly, with a hint of concern, he says, "Did it get tiring to bend down and tie your shoe constantly?"

He glances up. Cas has an adorable expression on, lips protruding slightly, big eyes blinking almost curiously at Dean. He looks thoughtfully before replying just as soft, "A little."

Dean smiles and finishes tying it securely. "Done." He puts the foot down, stands up and says proudly, "With my skilled hands and a bit of Winchester's luck, it'll hold for the rest of the hunt."

Cas lifts the foot up slightly to look at it, smiling slowly, before beaming at Dean, "Thank you, Dean."


	8. Mine

**Note:** canon verse; posessive!dean and somewhat smug!cas :')

.

* * *

.

Cas was pretty sure Sam didn't know what he had done by telling him such valuable information.

"Dean's _jealous_, Cas. I'm telling you this because I need you to do something about it. I've told him many times to just talk to you, but being the stubborn person he is, he refuses. But then, _I _get an earful of his complaints and have to deal with his crankiness. I can only take so much until Dean's issues starts to seep into his dreams too and I become scarred forever and—point is, I need you to take care of it. NOW."

Cas already had a hunch about it for a while, but having Sam confirmed it was nice.

After relieving all of that on Cas, Sam left the club early. He had deemed it safe enough and left them to 'deal with the tension' and also, he was getting his own room back at the motel.

Knowing all that, Cas observed Dean more carefully. Dean did an incredible job at hiding his jealousy. It was commendable, but Cas knew better. Dean have been watching Cas a while now, only paying half attention to girl by his side. She was getting annoyed by his inattentiveness.

It was strangely thrilling to be the center of Dean's attention. But Dean didn't act on his own wanting.

Cas decided to experiment.

He casted an inviting look to Dean before advancing into the sea of dancing bodies. Cas watched Dean jump from his seat and follow, ignoring the girl's outreach arm to hold him back. His bright eyes were on Cas only.

Cas looked away and thought he heard a "Cas!" but the loud electronic music drowned out any possible coherent words. Cas made his way deeper into the center with the disco ball over his head, flashing color full lights on everyone. Some people gave him strange looks, as he definitely wasn't dressed for clubbing. But some actually looked interested and gave him appreciative looks.

An interested woman with fast hips and wild arms came close to him and put her hands on his shoulders and slid her hands up and down his arms. Cas turned his head slightly to look for Dean, who had stopped at the edge of the dance floor with a firm stance, and—_oh_.

Dean was giving him _such_ a look, and it was sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. When Dean saw him staring though, he composed his face immediately.

Cas didn't like that at all.

So he turned back to the girl, who looked less enthusiastic now due to his lack of participation. Cas copied other men's moves and put his hands on her thin waist and brought her close to his body. She grinned and started moving her body like waves against his body. Cas glanced over to Dean, who no longer had on any mask. It was all of Dean's emotions—anger, frustration, lust, need, possessiveness. Cas smirked and looked at him slyly, lowering his head and looking from under his eyelashes.

Dean seemed to realize that it was all on purpose, as his eyes widen in shock and then, he looked incredibly torn between doing two things. Cas wonder what.

To make Dean do _something_, anything really, Cas tried copying others and started moving his body with the girl.

Dean looked completely breathless, his mouth wide open.

Cas didn't get a chance to look at him any longer when a taller man blocked his view and eyed Cas suggestively. Cas shrugged and smiled. Taking the permission, the man positioned himself behind Cas and laid his hands firmly on Cas's hips before he started to grind.

Apparently, _that_ was the last straw.

Suddenly, Dean appeared next to them and pulled Cas hard behind him. He practically growled to the other two, "Not yours." He turned to Cas with the most heated, possessive look and said, "_Mine_," before grabbing Cas's neck and crashing their mouths together. Dean's other hand wrapped around Cas's waist and glued him onto his body, and it was heat on heat, mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue, and it was _glorious_.

Dean couldn't keep his hands still and they ran up and down Cas's back frantically, while the other hand grabbed and tugged on Cas's hair and Dean kissed fiercely and hotly, saying "Mine, mine, mine," kissing Cas's jawline, neck, and then mouth again. "Cas, be mine."

Cas really imitated best from Dean, copying Dean, kissing Dean's everywhere. He said gruffly, out of breath, "Always yours. Always."

That made Dean definitely feel better, as Cas felt something from the lower region of his body. Dean moaned at the feel of Cas, and Cas smiled. "You want to leave? Sam got his own room tonight."

"Oh, _hell_ yes."


End file.
